Sakura and Sasuke
by Suicuine
Summary: What I think should happen Also Naruto Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Sakura

Summary: What I think should happen (if they were in our time cell phones etc.)

Disclaimer: I own Naruto, just kidding

Chapter 1: Their relationship so far

Sakura and Sasuke, they are not going out, no matter how much Sakura begs. Sasuke is still pretty emo and depressed, and he has that freaking curse mark, you know the one. It is sealed by Kakashi's jutsu that relies on Sasuke's will power. Only in this world it is just like a magic power. Naruto is still as annoying and obnoxious as ever, and Hinata is still shy; and Hinata still likes Naruto. Naruto is just now starting to like Hinata, but he still thinks Sakura is hot, but who doesn't.

Chapter 2: The second chapter

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled shrilly.

Sakura turned slowly, obviously annoyed "What Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed "well if you're s mad then maybe I won't tell you" he said and then turned his back on her.

Almost sure it would be stupid; she pressed anyways "No please tell me." She said still sounding uninterested

"I found a penny! Isn't that AMAZING!"

"Are, are you serious?"

Naruto looked at her, puzzled "Yah, why?"

Sakura slapped on a smile "Nothing Naruto, you're right, amazing."

Naruto rolled his eyes "well, sorry for not being your type" he lowered his voice and shaded his eyes "hey. I'm Sasuke. I like dark rooms."

Sakura was not impressed and gave him a shove "That's not funny."

Naruto lowered his eyes "sorry."

Sasuke came up behind Naruto.

Naruto, in typical Naruto style kept talking, and talking "I mean it's not my fault Sasuke is all emo, and depressed and stuff. It's like he's right behind me, right."

Sasuke answered "Naruto you loser."

"Well my cell phone's going off, gotta take this."

"Your cell phone got taken away."

"Well not my other one- it's my- bye." He said running away.

Chapter 3: Chapter harder

"So, Sasuke, what do you want to do?"

"We could see a movie."

"That would be awesome!"

Naruto dropped from the tree above them, "Cool We're seeing a movie!"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face. "OW! That hurt. "

Sakura twitched "don't you have to leave"

"No my call ended. And besides WE'RE GOING TO THE MOVIES!"

Sakura pulled Naruto away "Hey why don't you see a movie with Hinata!"

Naruto sighed "Fine."

Sakura whipped out her cell phone and dialed Hinata's number. "Hey girl! So do want to see a movie with Naruto."

Hinata's face lit up "YES YES, YES!"

Sakura turned to Naruto "it's all set up."

Naruto turned to follow Sakura when a branch fell on his head. Sasuke dropped out of the tree "You loser."

Naruto looked at him, rubbing his head "what was that for?"

Sasuke shrugged "because you're a loser."

"I am not a loser." Naruto said, and punched Sasuke.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sasuke said with a returning kick.

Naruto threw a punch to his head and Sasuke swept his legs under Naruto. Naruto landed on his back and jumped into Sasuke. Soon a full-blown battle began. And their movie-dates were about to be stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Chapter 3+1

"He stood me up. I knew he would and he did!" Hinata sobbed.

"Don't be worried, Naruto is just an idiot. He does stupid things. He's probably staring at some penny."

"What?"

"Nothing, just something he said to me earlier."

"Oh great! Naruto stood me up because he's dating YOU!"

_Ugh this girl is impossible when she's sad _"No he's not dating me, he just is my… friend."

"Why did you hesitate? He IS dating you; I knew he'd go for the weird pink-haired girl!"

"No he really isn't dating me- you think my hair is weird?"

"Well it's pink." Hinata said wiping her eyes, "At least Naruto isn't dating you."

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke are fighting for no reason.

Naruto broke away "You fight well young sheshwan." He said moving his lips so it doesn't match what he said.

"What are you doing?"

"We're fighting. You gotta act like it's a Japanese movie."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "you loser." Naruto punched Sasuke and caught a look at his watch. _Aw crap._

"Sasuke, stop fighting with me, we're late!"

"So?"

"Do you want to stand up Sakura?"

"Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5: Chapter with a vengeance

"Jeez, Sasuke what is with you, you made me late for my movie date!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up loser!"

"And I really don't appreciate this 'loser' thing; I mean my name is Naruto say the big word with me NA-RU-TO!" "I could forgive you if you renamed me something like 'captain awesomeness' or 'general cool' oh, oh, OH, 'the awesomely cool awesomeness with a dying vengeance to deliver the world with his iron fist of cool' now THAT'S a name!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh like your name's SO great, first, who has a name like Sasuke? Second if you're gonna have a name like that spell it right! What is sa-su-ke? What the freak is the su doing in there? Is that your original name 'till they found out you were a guy? And your parents were like we could name him 'sa?' 'Ke?' 'Hey why don't we add SA and ke to su and then pronounce it Saske!"

"Naruto do you realize that when you talk you just keep losing respect from me?"

"What? You don't like my insightful views on life and all its intricacies?"

"You're talking about my name being su."

"Maybe THAT particular conversation wasn't one of my best."

"One of?" He said in disbelief.

"Okay maybe one of my dumbest."

"Maybe?"

When they finally arrived…

"NARUT! YOU'RE HERE! AND NOT DATING SAKURA!"

"What?

Sakura stepped in "Never mind."

"So what are we seeing?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you guys thought of that." Sakura said.

"Oh great my one chance of wooing Naruto and now I can't show him that I'm a great person with a vibrant personality!" Hinata sobbed.

Naruto was looking at a butterfly and heard a snippit of the conversation. "What?"

Hinata blushed "Oh, I just was saying that I'm glad we're seeing a mvie."

"Oh."

"So, how about we see, Godzilla?" Sakura offered.

"Sure!" Hinata and Sasuke said.

While they were walking into the theatre "Why do they call it GODzilla why not jesuszilla or for that matter why does it have god in it? To me this is a shock, and a cheap shot to Protestants everywhere. Why don't churches jump on this? The Chinese are ruling our lives and no one is doing anything. For that matter what's with this lead paint? They are destroying our religion AND killing us. Shaqme on you china."

"NARUTO, YOU LOSER, SHUT UP!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6: pumping up the chapter now

"Naruto, Godzilla was made in Japan. Not china. Loser."

"Well. Shut up.

In the theatre…

"Psst." Naruto said as he leaned over to Sasuke.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST" Naruto said again, almost as loud as talking

"WHAT!"

People in the front weren't happy "Hey keep it down!"

"Yah Sasuke!" Naruto added helpfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then asked again.

"What?"

"Sasuke speak up." Naruto whispered

"What?" Sasuke said, getting really annoyed.

"Hey, buddy didn't we tell you to shut up?"

"Ugh, this guy next to me keeps talking to me." Sasuke said to the man in the front, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto plastered on a shocked look "What do you mean?"

The man in front obviously agreed with Naruto "Yah we didn't hear him."

The guards outside the theatre came in, due to the noise "Um, is everything okay here?"

Naruto stood "Su- I mean Sasuke is making a big rucus, and, to be frank, I don't think any of us here appreciate it. He is being un-considerate"

"That's not even a word loser!" Sasuke said.

"As I said un-considerate, as you can obviously tell by the 'loser' comment. He does it all the time now it would be okay if he renamed me 'cool dude' or"

"Um, son, do you have a point?" the guard inquired.

"Umm, hmmm, I did. What was that??"

"Well, if nothing is wrong"

"No, no, no, there was something I know it. It's on the tip of my tongue." "Well I guess there isn't anything."

"Well okay. Weird."

"He does it all the time. We think he might need medication." Sasuke said.

"Hey!"

"Okay then. Enjoy the movie."

Hinata moved in closer to Naruto.

"HINATA do you mind moving a little" Naruto practically yelled.

"Oh, um okay. Sorry." Hinata said and blushed.

"Hey, Sakura can you pass the popcorn!"

"Naruto" Sakura whispered "Do you have to yell everything!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"What a loser."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7: Naruto annoys back (get it like empire strikes back/?)

"I AM NOT A LOSER"

"Well stop acting like one." Sakura whispered.

"Fine I'm never gonna talk again." Naruto said 'humphed' loudly.

"Hallelujah." Sasuke said.

The remainder of the movie was somehow watched without Naruto talking……..

Out of the movie……

"Well I thought that the movie was pretty good." Sakura said.

"Eh." Sasuke said.

"Me too……..what about you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto proceeded to act like an idiot trying to pantomime the movie out.

"Naruto you can talk now." Sakura said only because she realized him pantomiming everything would be annoying as well.

"Thank you Sakura, you know I really appreciate that you think that I deserve a say in things. I thought the movie was top notch. The shining diamond. The whole enchalada. An A+. The best-"

"We get it. Jeez." Sasuke said.

"Well then!"

"Yes..."

"Nothing. It's an expression. You know an exasperation of my anger."

"Do you even know what exasperation is?"

"Not really."

"Loser."

"You know what!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Never mind loser."

"Have a nice day." The doorman said as they were leaving.

"Well maybe I won't just to spite you."

"I think you should Naruto, that will really teach him."

"Why thank you Sasuke! Finally you think that something I say is what I should do. I mean-. Wait. Did you just tell me to have a bad day?"

"Not at all"

"Oh. Okay then."

"Naruto you do realize that Sasuke really was telling you to-" Sakura started to say.

"Have a good day." Sasuke said.

"Umm of course Sakura I'm not an idiot."

"Okay. Well Sakura and I have to go." Sasuke said

"Why??" Naruto inquired.

"Well actually we're going to Myrtle beach and….."

"I LOVE MYRTLE BEACH CAN I COME?"

"No Naruto."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

"No Naruto."

Then they went back to their houses………..

KNOCK KNOCK.

"What is that?" Sasuke said

"I don't know" Sakura answered. (They were at Sasuke's house but they weren't doing anything…….. you know.)

They answered the door to see Naruto with his ever-stupid grin.

"I made a list.

I am great company.

You never need a phone because I'm so loud.

3 I can run out and get you things……

………

1,489. I'll keep annoying you with this list until you say I can come.

1,490. --"

"OKAY" Sakura and Sasuke said.

"You can come!"

"AWESOME I'M GONNA PACK RIGHT NOW THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"


End file.
